One Sided
by SooL2900
Summary: Todos lo hemos sufrido, ¿Verdad? Al parecer nadie puede escapar de este sentimiento, jamás se pudo. Pero cuando esa persona especial, nunca te lo devuelve… ¿No es razón para querer llorar? No importa que tan fuerte seas… Los pensamientos de alguien que ha cargado con estos sentimientos por mucho tiempo, luego de una noche que quisiera olvidar. [Amor Unilateral, YAOI, Dante/Leon]


**Hola! ¿Como están?**

**Bueno, el otro día estaba totalmente deprimida y aunque no fuera por amor, de lo cual no sé nada xD, decidí escribir esto que actualmente es YAOI y que pocas veces eh escrito y solo dos he subido de cosas YAOI... por lo cual si no te gusta que dos hombres se quieran o se den aunque sea un beso te sugiero apretar el botón rojo de tu computadora y listo. No aceptare comentarios sobre eso cuando ya lo he avisado así que no me lloren a mi...**

**También****, lo ratee bajo porque ni siquiera hay un besito T_T jeje... **

**Entonces.. espero que les guste y déjenme un comentario que me animan un montón a seguir escribiendo y avisen si quieren que siga con esta idea que si llega a funcionar bien, quizás continué.. ademas, es mi pareja favorita :3**

**Bueno y por ultimo y lo mas divertido (? El disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: No tengo derechos de autor sobre las franquicias Resident Evil ni Devil May Cry, como todos las que escribimos en Fanfiction quisiéramos tener.. si no, las sagas serian demasiado psicópatas O_o Lo único mio es la historia, que espero disfruten :)  
><strong>

**Bueno, la mas larga nota de autor que he dejado, mejor me cayo. Nos vemos, SooL2900 ^^**

* * *

><p>Me desperté de golpe cuando el molesto sol se posiciono y me dio de lleno en el rostro. Me rehusé a abrir los ojos, no quería, eso significaría tener que levantarse e ir a afrontar un nuevo día, lleno de posibilidades… pero mi cama esta tan calentita, no quiero tener que levantarme.<p>

Luego de unos momentos intentando volver a dormir, me di cuenta de que con el sol en mi cara no iba a poder así que me di vuelta, tapando mi cara del sol para poder dormir en paz.

Pero al darme vuelta, comienzo a sentir aliento caliente dar contra mi rostro y suspiro. Si así va a ser. Abrí un poco mis ojos para encontrar otro par, cerrados.

Mis ojos se abre de golpe y deje salir un suspiro de sorpresa… no entendía lo que pasaba… hasta que los recuerdos de lo que pasó saltaron abruptamente a mi mente.

Volví a suspirar ante esto, esta vez mas decepcionado… y me puse a inspeccionar el rostro al lado del mío ahora que tengo la oportunidad.

Su piel, de vista, se notaba era suave al ser tocada, un suave blanco.

Su blanco cabello, suave y desordenado, ahora al estar dormido casi caía sobre sus ojos.

Esas cejas blancas, siempre mirando hacia arriba en una irritante y rara forma de inocencia.

Esos hermosos orbes azules, ahora ocultos por sus parpados y sus delicadas pestañas.

Esa nariz que tiene una forma perfecta, ni muy grande o pequeña o ancha o angosta… solo perfecta.

Esa barbilla, siempre acompañando a sus cejas y mirando arriba, nunca pesando demasiado como para ir hacia abajo… siempre orgullosa.

Y esos suaves y rosados labios… No quiero empezar por ahí, pues sé que me perderé en mis propios pensamientos y hare algo que no debería volver a hacer; y eso sería probar esos tentadores labios que ahora mismo están demasiado cerca de los míos.

Saque mi vista de sus labios por un momento.

Mi rostro se suavizo y sé que es esto.

Todos lo hemos sufrido, ¿Verdad? Al parecer nadie puede escapar de este sentimiento, jamás se pudo. Pero cuando esa persona especial, nunca te lo devuelve… ¿No es razón para querer llorar? No importa que tan fuerte seas… Siempre dolerá ser víctima de…

Un amor no correspondido como el mío.

Este tan mal que lo haga… que lo ame, lo sé, sin embargo, lo sigo haciendo.

Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, recuerdo que jure protegerlo, me prometí a mi mismo que lo protegería, incluso si para hacerlo tengo que sacrificar mi propia vida… Lo haría porque al final sé que no quiero perderlo, no podría soportarlo…

Incluso si lo único que estoy haciendo todo el tiempo es darme falsas esperanzas para seguir adelante. Lo seguiré haciendo.

Incluso cuando me hace derretir de amor con tan solo esas sonrisas, que jamás se dirigen a mí. Lo seguiré haciendo.

Incluso si sé, que él ama a alguien que jamás lo amara de vuelta… trato de alcanzarlo, trato de salir de este mega profundo hoyo de amor no correspondido que yo mismo cabe. Lo seguiré haciendo.

Lo seguiré amando.

¿Por qué me hago esto? ¿Por qué sigo adelante, día a día, intentando ganar su amor, intentado que él note que siento algo por él, cuando jamás será mío su amor?

Simple respuesta:

Porque lo amo tanto, que me duele aceptar la cruda verdad que me rodea y me abofetea en la cara todos los días.

Siempre, desde que tengo memoria, he ocultado lo que siento… por la persona que sea. Todos creen que lo que siento por él, incluso él mismo, es amor fraternal y nada más, que no raya la línea… pero mi amor, va más allá de todo eso.

Y ahora mismo, recordando perfectamente la conversación que mantuvimos anoche… mi corazón no puede evitar pero morir de a poco… no se rompe, eso sería muy fácil y ya que de hace rato un aura que vuelve todo mas difícil me rodea… no se rompe, todos los días muere poco a poco para no querer volver a revivir, lastimándome lo más duramente que pueda, castigándome, hiriéndome porque sé completamente que la persona que amo profundamente jamás me amara.

Tsk. Es estúpido, me molesta siempre, es irritante, no sabe hacer nada de nada, se comporta como un molesto niño pequeño… esa es la persona a la que no puedo evitar entregarle mi marchito corazón.

Siempre me he sonrojado cuando escucho su nombre, de cualquier persona, creo que para ahora todos piensan que vivo constantemente enfermo… prefiero eso a que descubran mi amor.

Lo único que puedo hacer en este momento es agradecer que pueda estar cerca de él, aunque esa cercanía muchas veces me hace demasiado daño.

La confianza que deposita en mí, la confianza ciega que me tiene, es una bendición y una condena.

"**Confió en ti." **Esa misma frase de tres palabras, la he escuchado tantas veces… Es típico, él quiere tener a las personas en las que confía plenamente cerca, no perderlas… no es que seamos muchas, tres, creo.

Cuando me abraza, en esos raros momentos de necesidad o cuando está feliz, o cuando sabe que realmente lo necesito, me siento simultáneamente bien y mal… porque aunque es lo que quiero, no es como quisiera que fuera.

Pero eso no es lo peor de todo…

…Lo que más odio de mis días aquí, a su lado, es a ella.

No me malinterpreten, la adoro y la admiro, pero esa chica… es mi mal, mi maldición, el veneno que pasa por mis venas, la daga que me quita de a poco la vida, la desmotivación que no me deja seguir, el peso en mi cabeza que no me deja mirar hacia adelante, porque…

Ella es a quien él ama y ella jamás devolverá ese amor a su dueño.

Ella no debe tener idea de eso, aunque si se detuviera por un minuto a pensar en ello es demasiado obvio… pero aun así o no lo sabe o simplemente lo niega, haciéndole daño.

No te entiendo, ¿Si sabes que tienes su incondicional y leal amor, porque no lo tomas, porque lo dejas a un lado? Jamás entenderé tu lógica para pensar las cosas.

"**¿Estas despierto? O ¿Es que aprendiste a dormir con los ojos abiertos?" **Me sorprendí rotundamente al ver su mano pasar una y otra vez por mi cara, de ver esos hermosos orbes azules profundo mirándome fijamente, tanto que me sonrojaría, de ver las puntas de sus finos labios inclinarse hacia arriba un pequeño tramo.

"**Debí… perderme en mis pensamientos." **Le conteste indeciso, quitando rápidamente mi vista de su rostro, mirando hacia abajo, solo para no tener que soportar viendo esa radiante sonrisa que jamás me dará el amor que deseo, el que, en vano, espero y busco obtener.

"**Ngh, ya veo…" **Dijo normalmente pero note que su tono de voz se fue apagando mientras hablaba. Mire hacia arriba, ocultando mis ojos por debajo de mi cabello para hacerle pensar que sigo mirando hacia abajo y no a él. **"Sobre lo que paso anoche…" **Comenzó a decir pero enseguida se cayó, mientras que a mí, el corazón se me paraba por un segundo y mi aliento se quedaba atorado en mi garganta.

No, no, no, no y no. Por favor no, no quiero hablar de eso, no ahora al menos.

¿Y si, me odia ahora por eso? ¿Es eso posible? A parte del sentimiento de odio, no hay nada más que él pueda sentir por mi ahora… ¿Verdad?

Es increíble, me acabo de dar cuenta en este instante, como yo mismo hundo mi autoestima y como auto hundo mis esperanzas en el fondo del mar cuando se trata de este tema. Alguien diría que es extrañamente gracioso.

"**Lo siento." **Le susurre, pues no quería hablar más alto o mi voz se quebraría, y abruptamente me voltee de nuevo, dándole la espalda y subiendo del todo las sabanas arriba de mi cabeza, haciéndome lo más pequeño que pudiera en mí mismo.

"**¿Por qué?" **Casi inmediatamente me pregunto y por un segundo, solo un segundo creí que diría lo que esperé año tras año que dijera… pero obviamente no fue así, esto no es una bonita película de romance. **"¿Por estar siempre ahí ayudándome cuando te necesito? No tienes nada por que disculparte…" **Equivocado, en todo caso debería disculparme por caer enamorado de la única persona en todo el planeta que no esperaba amar. **"… En todo caso yo debería…" **No, no debes disculparte. Por absolutamente nada. **"… Siento que traicione tu confianza anoche." **Me dijo con una voz cargada de arrepentimiento, ese arrepentimiento justamente fue lo que mató un poco más a mi pobre y débil corazón.

¿Mi confianza? Difícil de decir, no he confiado en nadie o al menos no del todo en los últimos años de mi vida… y cuando me propongo a confiar en ti, solo porque no tenía sentido no confiar en ti… Me aventure a poder confiar en alguien aun cuando no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo… pero, ¿Qué obtengo en recompensa?

Comencé a sentir mis ojos humedecerse por un momento mientras mi pecho dolía, simultáneamente, aunque no sé porque, mis partes bajas comenzaron a doler también, recordándome de lo que paso anoche, nuevamente, haciendo que un dolor mucho más profundo atacara mi corazón.

Estoy hecho un absoluto y completo desastre.

Sé que jamás fui muy bueno en el amor, jamás supe muy bien qué hacer en situaciones claves, siempre me sale mal… Siempre fracase en esto.

Siempre me fue mal porque lo único que trataba era de olvidarle, de olvidar aunque siempre este detrás mío por mis recuerdos o justamente en este momento, plasmado en mi vida, haga lo que haga.

Veinte años.

No evite una casi inaudible risa seca que espero él no haya escuchado.

Estuve sufriendo veinte años por este amor… sé que esto me hace mal, se que podría hacer algo que me beneficiara, que no me lastimara, pero aun así lo elijo, quiero continuar sosteniendo este no correspondido amor por siempre… solo porque siento que si lo suelto y lo dejo ir, quizás me sienta más desdichado, infeliz, deprimido y desastroso de lo que estoy ahora. Todo, obviamente, cuidadosamente escondido bajo una máscara de normalidad que perfecciones desde que era un pequeño niño, una que quisiera fuera real y no mascara.

"**No lo hiciste." **Volví a susurrar, aunque sentía que mi voz se quebró un poco de todos modos, que se quebraría hiciera lo que hiciera, respondiendo a su comentario y silenciosa pregunta de si realmente hizo eso. Aunque no sea consciente de esto, jamás podrá hacerlo… pues lo amo tanto que no me dejaría ver que paso si es que realmente pasara.

Soy un completo idiota, persiguiendo a alguien que no fue creado para mi, que no me pertenece, que aparentemente ya tiene dueño, a alguien que siempre eligió y elegirá proteger a las demás personas a su alrededor antes que a mí porque asume y asumirá que puedo hacerlo solo, porque eso le afirmo y eso seguiré haciendo, pero es todo una completa mentira… no puedo hacerlo solo, necesito ayuda, necesito que alguien me despierte de esta interminable pesadilla, me saque de la oscuridad en la que inconscientemente me sumergí y que no me deja ir.

¿Quién hubiera podido pensar que estar enamorado podría sentirse así?

Es gracioso de cierto modo… combato demonios, aberraciones, muertos vivos, monstruos, cosas sobrenaturales… pero no puedo vencer y dejar atrás una estúpida pequeña admiración que paso a ser un pequeñísimo **"te quiero," **que se transformo en un enorme **"te amo."**

Y lo más seguro es que así seguiré sufriendo, pensé en mi mente mientras él posaba una mano en mi hombro y decía silenciosamente; **"Si olvidamos lo que pasó anoche, ¿Seguiremos como antes?" **Porque tú solo tienes ojos para ella, eso lo confirme anoche.

Porque en tu vocabulario, mientras te reconfortaba de otro de tus dolorosos rechazos, solo existía su nombre, es todo lo que pareces saber decir.

Jamás me miraras con esa amorosa mirada que le dedicas todo el tiempo o sonreirás cuando hables de mí.

Porque aunque te ame profundamente y jamás pueda dejarte, no puedo reemplazarla a ella, nunca lo podre. Jamás seré lo suficientemente importante para ti como lo es ella.

Porque siempre pensé que alguna vez podría llegar a importarte, porque pensé que en algún momento podría ser lo más importante para ti. Pero obviamente jamás pasará.

"**C-claro… Olvidaremos… esa noche." **Le dije sintiendo mi voz tambalearse, y fue el susurro que menos se escucho, que hizo que el tambaleo de mi voz, al final se quebrara mientras silenciosamente las lagrimas acumuladas que no me dejaban ver comenzaran a caer, tapándome lo mejor que pude con las sabanas para que no me vea llorando…

Mi corazón nunca será capaz de amar a alguien que no seas tú… pero jamás lo sabrás.

Porque yo nunca seré lo suficientemente valiente como lo soy cuando lucho para protegerlos como para decirte todo lo que he sentido y siento por ti…

"**Genial." **Comentaste abrazándome desde atrás, por sobre las sabanas. Por un pequeño instante en el que duró ese abrazo me sentí mejor, pues siempre aunque me duela después me siento bien estando en tus brazos, y quisiera permanecer así por siempre, porque al menos así podría pensar que me quieres, al menos un poco. Siento como se eleva la temperatura de mi cuerpo en donde posaste tus brazos y tu cabeza, pero en esas partes comienza a reinar un frio terrible cuando te separas del abrazo que comenzaste… yo, jamás podre abrazarte tan despreocupadamente y de la nada como lo haces tú... **"Me iré a dar una ducha, adiós." **Dijiste y sentí como la cama se movía un poco y las maderas del piso sonaban por el peso influido en ellas, luego escuche la puerta ser abierta y cerrada.

Solo.

Así estaba ahora, completamente solo, incluso el sol parece haberse apagado, y así es como pienso que siempre estaré aunque la gente me rodee… porque nadie sabe cómo me siento y nadie lo sabrá.

Porque… soy un estúpido al enamorarme de la persona que debería ir en primer lugar en mi lista inexistente de personas de las cuales no debería enamorarme.

Porque a los ojos de los demás este amor que siento, está mal, porque amo a alguien del mismo sexo que yo y que además es mi familia.

Pero no me interesa, porque no puedo escapar.

Y mientras siento que esa oscura nube de amor no correspondido y dolor se posiciona sobre mí como lo ha hecho desde hace años, y comienzo a extrañar el sol que me molestaba momentos atrás que me parecen tan lejanos y ajenos a mí, comencé a ver todo diferente desde ese día.

Comencé a ver todo en una paleta de grises y negros, tal vez algunos tonos de blanco pero no muy notorio, para darme un mundo sombrío, jamás llegando a los hermosos colores que extraño tanto… Ese día en el que confirme que no había posibilidad de que sería amado por él… y susurre, en medio de mi interminable y silencioso llanto, las palabras que tanto mal me hacen, que tanto quiero sacarme del pecho, que quisiera decirle pero que él jamás oirá salir de mis sellados labios.

Mis músculos tensándose mientras pequeñas gotas de sal manchaban la suavidad en la cual estaba acostado. Tal suavidad no llega a afectarme… ya el daño se ha hecho, desde hace mucho tiempo.

Es mi culpa.

Todo esto es totalmente mi culpa pues yo decidí amarlo y no dejar de hacerlo…

Que me recuerda a cuando la confronte, le pregunte en la cara que es lo que sentía por él porque no aguantaba más quedarme callado, y jamás me olvidare de cómo terminó todo.

Estábamos empapados, agua caía incesantemente desde el cielo, no dejando ni un solo espacio libre. Ella estaba allí parada con un paraguas en su mano, como si despreciara ese liquido que caía encima nuestro, yo en cambio, solo deje que el agua me mojase, ¿Qué motivo tenia mantener mi cara seca cuando sé que se mojara de todos modos?

"**¿Por qué te importa? Eso es asunto mío." **Me había contestado de golpe, fría y cortante con un ceño bien fruncido ubicado en su rostro. Yo recuerdo haber bajado un poco mas mi cabeza, de ese modo dejando que mi cabello tapara mis ojos, si solo para que ella no viera el dolor que tenía en ese momento mientras miraba al suelo que tenía una pequeña laguna de agua.

"**¿Por qué no lo seria?" **Había dicho, aunque sabía que las palabras que no quería decir habían estado en la punta de mi lengua, listas para saltar afuera y anunciarse, tan solo para quitarme ese peso de encima de mi corazón que sé, jamás se ira. Aunque no le veía la cara sé que me había levantado una de sus delicadas cejas.

"**Escucha… sé que te preocupa y seguramente tienes la mejor razón para preguntarme. Pero. Mis sentimientos son cosa mía, no tuya. Yo decido que hacer con esto… como decirle que no o que si dependiendo de lo que sienta es lo mejor, ¿Vale?" **_Tal vez sea cierto… pero aun así… no pude evitar preguntar… _Era lo que se me había pasado por la cabeza mientras hablaba. Y realmente desearía que le dijera que no, pero sé que eso solo lo lastimaría. **"Pero… si te hace sentir mejor. No lo lastimare, lo prometo." **Luego ella dejo salir un bufido. **"Si lo hiciera tu y su hermanito me matarían." **Dijo en un, al menos eso creo yo, intento de aligerar el ambiente. Mi respuesta había sido fruncir el ceño pero me limite a decirle algo por unos momentos.

¿Cómo podría prometer eso cuando le hacía daño callándose la boca?

"… **Para serte sincero. No me hace sentir mejor, no hasta que sepa que realmente no le harás nada… Puede parecer lo contrario pero realmente me importan y no dejare que les hagan nada. Ni tu ni nadie…" **No sé que se me había pasado por esta maldita cabeza mía en ese momento como para contestarle eso pero sé que al menos no estaba mintiendo. Había levantado mi cabeza y la había mirado a los ojos con una mirada que claramente dejaba en claro que no debían darme la contra. **"Olvidare esta pequeñísima charla si tu no la mencionas pero espero que las mismas palabras que dijiste, las recuerdes, ¿Entendido?" **Sin esperar ni una respuesta de ella, me di la vuelta y me fui de ahí. _¿Qué demonios me pasa? ¿Por qué la amenace? _Me había preguntado a mi mismo mientras caminaba lejos de ella en la lluvia.

Alejándome de todo lo que me hiciera para llegar a este día…

Donde, aunque sé que cumpliré mi palabra en hacerle daño si ella realmente se lo hace a él, me mantengo completamente callado…

… Porque por más que no quiera o me desagrade… el destino parece haber escrito nuestros sentimientos en nuestros corazones y ninguno de los tres parece poder cambiar eso…

Al menos yo no puedo… y tampoco diré mis sentimientos a nadie… A nadie más que al silencio que me rodea en este momento…

_**"Te amo, Dante… Tanto, que siento que me matará."**_


End file.
